Bad Romance
by recchinon
Summary: Sejak pertemuan pertama kami beberapa tahun yang lalu, nasib buruk yang sejak dulu melekat padanya mulai mempengaruhiku. (Part 1/4 of Bad Luck Prompt, chained fic with Masahiro Seiran)


Author's Note:

Maaf cantumkan A.N di awal

bagian untuk memeriahkan event NS, jadi ini merupakan prolognya, untuk kelanjutannya akan dikerjakan oleh partner (uhuks, partner bo' gw nyebutnya) saya yaitu Masahiro Seiran

mau ikut eventnya tp gara2 partner saya yg rada oneng itu jadinya telat klaim tema (senggol bebeb) jadinya ini cuma fic biasa aja, ga ikut lomba, tp pinjem promptnya (BAD LUCK)

ini dipost lebih awal tapi karena saya harus ke luar negeri bulan Nopember-Desember dan partner saya yang cantik itu... hnn tanya dia sendiri alasannya, yg jelas tertunda sampai sekarang. Tapi gapapa, anggep aja hadiah akhir tahun ;)

sebelom ada yg protes dan nagih fanficku yang lain supaya apdet... mmm ga bakal diupdate. Sorry. Lebih jelasnya bisa dibaca di grup NaruSaku indo di FB gimana cara baca sambungannya.

/

/

Disc: Standard applied

/

/

/

Seharusnya aku tahu, semuanya tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar. Tentu saja, mengingat orang itu adalah pembawa sial untukku. Bertub-tubi kesialan menghampiriku karena terlibat dengan pemuda pirang menyebalkan itu. Sejak awal kami bertemu, hingga hari ini, setelah bertahun-tahun kami bersama selalu saja ada hal buruk yang terjadi setiap kali aku bersama dengannya. Dasar pembawa sial!

Sejak pertemuan pertama kami beberapa tahun yang lalu, nasib buruk yang sejak dulu melekat padanya mulai mempengaruhiku. Aku, yang selama belas tahun hidup dengan limpahan keberuntungan yang menyertaiku, mulai terpengaruh kesialan-kesialan yang dibawanya semenjak pertama kali kami bertemu pandang. Karena dia, hidupku kini tidak lagi sempurna. Semua hal yang telah aku rencanakan dengan matang tentang masa depanku pun berantakan. Semuanya...

Aku sudah merencanakan hidupku, mulai dari seperti apa pemuda yang akan aku kencani di masa sekolah, lalu pekerjaan apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah lulus dari perguruan tinggi sampai dengan kapan aku akan menikah dan pria seperti apa yang akan aku nikahi. Semuanya sudah terencana di dalam benakku dan semuanya pun tidak berjalan sesuai rencana.

Tidak pernah tersirat dalam benakku bahwa aku akan menikahi orang yang aku pacari di masa sekolah. Aku telah merencakan semuanya, bahwa di saat sekolah aku akan berkencan dengan banyak pemuda, membandingkan satu dengan yang lainnya, tidak perlu terlalu serius sebab aku akan memutuskannya begitu masuk ke perguruan tinggi sebab aku akan serius menjalani pendidikanku di bidang kedokteran, tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main. Lalu setelah lulus dari sekolah kedokteran aku akan bekerja di rumah sakit sebagai seorang dokter dan kemudian aku akan bertemu dengan dokter muda tampan bermasa depan cerah, jatuh cinta, dan menikah dengannya. Semua begitu sempurna.

Tidak pernah sekali pun aku membayangkan bahwa satu pertemuan di usiaku yang ketujuhbelas bisa berpengaruh begitu besar bagi kehidupanku. Namaku Sakura Haruno, usiaku saat ini dua puluh enam tahun dan hampir sepuluh tahun sejak aku bertemu dengan orang itu, semua rencana hidupku berantakan.

Dari sekian banyak kesialan yang menimpaku sejak aku bertemu dengannya seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa, tapi tidak, aku tidak siap kalau hari ini pun harus berantakan karena orang itu. Ia boleh menghancurkan rencanaku tapi tidak hari ini. Tidak akan kubiarkan ia menghancurkan hari ini...

"Sakura, tenanglah, semua akan berjalan dengan lancar."

Aku mengetukan jariku diatas meja rias di hadapanku dengan tidak sabaran. Pembuluh darah halus mulai nampak di dahiku seiring meningkatnya amarah yang kurasakan saat ini. Tentu saja Ino bisa dengan mudah mengatakan bahwa semua akan berjalan dengan lancar. Bukan dia yang akan menikah sebentar lagi sementara calon pengantin prianya tidak dapat ditemukan di manapun. Dari sekian banyak hal buruk yang terjadi padaku karena bertemu dengannya, kenapa harus hari ini?

"Dia pasti berubah pikiran!" Aku mendengus sambil menatap pantulan bayangan diriku di cermin, ah aku tampak menyedihkan. Gaun yang kukenakan sangat indah dan rambutku pun ditata rapi namun aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kemarahan dari raut wajahku. Umumnya, wanita akan tampak bahagia di hari pernikahannya bukan?

Ino menghela napas, ia berdiri di belakangku sambil merapikan tudung pengantin yang kukenakan, "Naruto-kun tidak akan berbuat seperti itu. Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu di hari pernikahan kalian. Berhentilah berpikiran negatif seperti itu, tidak baik bagi tubuhmu saat ini..."

Tentu saja, ia harus mengingatkanku tentang kondisiku di saat seperti ini. Bagus sekali, Ino, sekarang aku memiliki satu lagi alasan untuk merasa yakin bahwa pria bodoh itu kabur di hari pernikahan kami.

"Menerima lamarannya adalah satu kesalahan," aku mengerutkan dahi menatap bayanganku, "ah tidak, bertemu dengannya adalah satu kesalahan. Hidupku berantakan karena si Bodoh itu, dan sekarang dia masih bisa membuat keadaan menjadi semakin buruk dengan cara mencampakanku di hari pernikahan kami."

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, kali ini ia bertolak pinggang menatapku, "Aku tidak mengerti, kalian sudah berpacaran sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kenapa kau masih bertingkah seolah-olah kaliaan tidak saling mencintai?"

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan menghindari tatapan temanku itu. Kedua tanganku terlipat di depan perutku yang masih rata. Ino memang sahabat baikku tapi ia tidak mengerti, hubunganku dengan orang itu berbeda dari orang-orang kebanyakan. Aku pun kadang masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana kami bisa bertahan selama hampir sepuluh tahun. Kalau saja aku tidak hamil, mungkin kami tidak akan menikah.

Mungkin kami memang tidak akan menikah mengingat si bodoh itu belum juga muncul sampai saat ini.

Ino meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pundakku dan menatapku melalui cermin di hadapan kami, tidak seperti biasanya kali ini wajahnya tampak cemas, "Sakura, apa ada yang terjadi di antara kalian? Apa kalian bertengkar?"

 _Apa kami bertengkar?_

Kami selalu bertengkar. Sejak awal pertemuan kami, kami selalu bertengkar. Meskipun tentu saja pertengkaran itu selalu satu arah. Selalu saja aku yang marah-marah dan dia hanya akan tertawa mendengarkan kemarahanku. Dia akan menunggu beberapa saat sebelum kemudian sambil tersenyum bodoh akan mengajakku makan ke warung ramen langganannya sambil berkata bahwa aku pasti merasa lapar setelah meluapkan kemarahanku padanya. Si bodoh itu...

" _Kalau kau tidak ingin menikah denganku, katakan saja seperti itu!"_

Pertengkaran terakhir kami adalah sepuluh hari yang lalu. Seperti biasa, aku lah yang berteriak dan dia hanya mendengarkan. Hanya saja kali ini alih-alih menawarkan ramen kepadaku, ia hanya tersenyum sekilas sebelum pergi.

Ah tidak, sebelumnya ia mencoba memelukku dan menenangkanku namun aku mendorong tubuhnya. Aku tidak ingin ia menyentuhku. Tidak saat itu, saat aku benar-benar berpikir untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami. Aku masih mengingat tatapan matanya saat ia akhirnya tersenyum sedih sebelum kemudian meninggalkanku sendirian di apartemenku. Sejak saat itu kami tidak saling berkomunikasi lagi.

"Kelingkingku..."

"Hah?" Ino menatapku bingung, "apa?"

"Kelingkingku terantuk kaki meja."

"Haaa?" Kali ini dahi Ino berkerut dalam saat ia menatapku dengan tatapan bingung, tidak mengerti tentang apa yang tengah aku bicarakan saat ini, "maaf, aku tidak mengerti..."

Aku menarik napas panjang, "terakhir aku bertemu dengannya, kami bertengkar, dan kakiku terantuk kaki meja." Aku kembali mengetuk-ngetukan jariku yang berbalut sarung tangan putih ke atas meja rias, "kuku kelingkingku lepas saat itu. Semua itu karena orang itu. Aku selalu saja sial setiap kali bersamanya."

Ino tidak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya diam sambil menata kembali hiasan rambutku seolah memberi kesempatan buatku untuk bercerita. Ino memang banyak bicara dan kadang menyebalkan, tapi ia sudah lama menjadi sahabatku dan aku sangat menyayanginya, salah satunya adalah karena ia tahu kapan ia harus diam saja dan mendengarkan keluhanku tanpa banyak berkata apa-apa.

"Aku selalu membayangkan hari pernikahanku menjadi hari yang paling berkesan dalam hidupku," setelah beberapa saat terdiam, aku kembali berbicara, "dan lihat sekarang, kurang dari sejam lagi aku harus sudah berada di altar dan si bodoh itu malah menghilang."

Ino masih tidak berkata apa-apa. Aku memang belum selesai.

"Rencana hidupku, semua yang sudah kususun, berantakan. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa kami bisa bersama selama ini. Aku bahkan tidak ingat salah satu dari kami menyatakan perasaan..." aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku kali ini, "tahu-tahu saja, diluar rencanaku, kami sudah menjadi pasangan dan tanpa sadar sepuluh tahun berlalu..."

Tiba-tiba saja Ino tertawa, aku menatapnya dengan kesal tapi sahabatku itu hanya menyeringai menggodaku, "dalam sepuluh tahun kalian bersama ada begitu banyak kesempatan bagi kalian untuk berpisah. Seharusnya kau memanfaatkan salah satu kesempatan yang ada untuk meninggalkannya!"

Aku mendecakan lidahku, "kau pikir aku tidak ingin melakukannya?" Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan kesal, "Sudah beberapa kali aku mencoba untuk meninggalkannya. Setiap kali, selalu saja gagal..."

Sekarang kalau kupikir lagi, bukannya tidak ada kesempatan buatku untuk meninggalkan orang itu. Bisa saja aku meninggalkannya, ada banyak alasan dan berjuta pertengkaran yang bisa kugunakan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Lalu, mengapa aku tidak melakukannya?

Dari awal kami bertemu, lalu pertengkaran-pertengkaran kami... Kenapa aku tidak meninggalkannya?

"Pertengkaran kalian yang terakhir," Ino menatapku dengan penasaran, "kali ini apa penyebabnya?"

Untuk sesaat aku terdiam. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Ah ya, seharusnya aku tidak perlu merasa terkejut kalau orang itu tidak menampakan batang hidungnya hari ini. Tentu saja...

"Aku mendapati dia bersama dengan wanita itu," aku mencoba agar terdengar tenang saat memulai ceritaku, tapi sangat sulit untuk mengendalikan emosiku saat ini, "kau tahu kan? Yang berambut panjang dan pemalu itu... Sejak awal aku sudah tahu kalau dia menaruh hati pada si Bodoh itu. Tapi apa si Bodoh itu mendengarkanku? Tentu saja tidak. Dia hannya tertawa saat aku memperingatkannya. Sekarang lihat? Ia tidak datang di hari pernikahan kami. Pasti dia sedang bersama dengan wanita itu."

Ino membelalakan matanya, "Maksudmu, Hinata Hyuga?"

Aku memutar bola mataku, "Tentu saja, siapa lagi?"

Sahabatku itu mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku tahu kalau Hinata menaruh hati pada Naruto, tapi Naruto..."

"Si bodoh itu pasti tergoda! Bagaimana pun wanita itu sangat cantik, lembut, dan dadanya... ugh, berbeda denganku!"

Aku menduga Ino akan tertawa mendengar keluhanku, namun di luar dugaan, temanku itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku rasa ada yang salah..."

"Tentu saja ada yang salah!" Aku mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak mengacak-acak rambutku yang sudah ditata rapi, "Ada _banyak_ yang salah! Sejak awal aku bersama dengannya sudah merupakan kesalahan!"

Aku masih ingat hari pertama saat kami bertemu. Sejak hari itu hidupku berubah seratus delapanpuluh derajat. Semuanya tidak lagi berjalan sesuai dengan rencanaku. Dua bulan yang lalu saat aku mengetahui bahwa aku hamil, aku tahu bahwa hidupku sudah melenceng terlalu jauh untuk dikembalikan ke rencana awal. Aku sudah terjerumus terlalu jauh dan saat ia melamarku setelah mengetahui tentang kehamilanku...

Aku seharusnya tidak menerima lamarannya. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya? Wajahnya saat mengetahui tentang kehamilanku... Ia tampak begitu bahagia dan saat itu juga ia merengkuhku ke dalam dekapannya dan berulangkali membisikan terima kasih di telingaku karena aku telah memberikannya keluarga. Karena itulah, kupikir, menerima lamarannya bukanlah ide yang buruk. Kalau saja aku tahu semua akan berakhir seperti ini...

Baik aku maupun Ino menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang gantiku. Tidak lama, pintu berwarna putih itu terbuka dan Tenten yang tampak cantik mengenakan cheongsam berwarna biru tersenyum ke arahku.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Tenten sambil tersenyum, "semua sudah menunggumu..."

Ino melirik ke arahku dari sudut matanya, "Uh, bagaimana dengan, uhm, mempelai prianya?"

Seketika senyum di wajah Tenten menghilang dan kali ini ia tampak cemas, "Soal itu..." Tenten tertawa canggung, "Sasuke-kun berpesan padaku agar upacara pernikahan tetap dilangsungkan... Kata Sasuke-kun, "aku akan menemukan dan menyeret si Bodoh itu ke altar apa pun yang terjadi" jadi... Sakura, Kakashi-sensei sudah menunggu untuk mengantarkanmu ke altar..."

Aku menahan diri agar tidak tertawa getir. Tentu saja. Kurang sial apa hidupku? Ada berapa banyak wanita di dunia ini yang melakukan upacara pernikahan tanpa didampingi mempelai prianya? Aku bisa saja membatalkan semuanya saat ini juga tapi Sasuke ingin agar upacara ini tetap dilangsungkan dan Kakashi-sensei telah menungguku untuk mengantarkanku ke altar, aku tidak bisa mengecewakan mereka. Upacara pernikahan ini akan tetap berlangsung, dengan atau tanpa mempelai prianya sekalipun.

Sepuluh tahun terakhir ini aku telah bergumul dengan nasib buruk yang terus menerus menimpaku. Hari ini bukan apa-apa untukku. Aku akan melaluinya dan pada akhirnya, hari ini pun hanya akan menjadi satu dari ribuan hari-hari penuh kesialan yang mewarnai hidupku selama sepuluh tahun belakangan ini.

"Kau tampak cantik," meskipun ia mengenakan penutup mulut seperti biasanya, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas guratan senyum di wajah Kakashi-sensei saat ia menyambut tanganku dan bersiap mengantarkanku ke altar, aku membalas senyumannya, dalam hati aku berterimakasih karena ia bersikap seperti biasa sehingga itu secara tidak langsung memberiku kekuatan untuk berjalan menuju altar yang kosong tanpa mempelai pria yang seharusnya menungguku, "ayah dan ibumu di surga akan bangga melihatmu hari ini."

"Tentu saja," aku tersenyum, "hanya saja mereka akan sedih kalau tahu anak gadis satu-satunya ini dicampakan di hari pernikahannya."

Kakashi-sensei tertawa kecil saat kami mulai berjalan ke arah altar, "dia akan datang."

Aku tersenyum kecut mendengar bagaimana pria berambut putih itu terdengar penuh percaya diri saat mengatakannya, "Si bodoh itu tidak akan datang..."

Ia melirik ke arahku dengan tatapan penuh arti, "apa kau benar-benar berpikir bahwa ia akan mencampakanmu hari ini? Setelah sepuluh tahun bersama ia akan meninggalkanmu hari ini?"

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa. Pada kenyataannya, aku tiba di altar yang kosong tanpa mempelai pria yang seharusnya berdiri disana untuk menyambutku. Tidak peduli apapun yang aku pikirkan tentang si Bodoh itu, pada kenyataannya, ia tidak ada di sini. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan seluruh orang yang hadir di ruangan itu ke arahku. Sungguh memalukan...

"Haruno-san, calon suami anda belum hadir..." sang Pendeta yang seharusnya bertugas untuk menikahkan kami hari ini menatapku dengan tatapan yang bisa kuartikan sebagai tatapan kasihan bercampur cemas, "lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

 _Bagaimana?_

Pertanyaan yang sama juga memenuhi otakku. Pernikahan tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh satu orang bukan? Apa yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini tanpa mempelai pria?

Aku memejamkan mataku dan menggigit bibir bawahku.

 _Kenapa semua kesialan ini terjadi padaku?_

Selama sepuluh tahun selalu ditimpa nasib buruk, kenapa aku masih mencoba untuk bertahan?

"Apakah sebaiknya kita membatalkan upacara hari ini?"

 _Apa yang membuatku bertahan?_

"Haruno-san?"

 _Apa aku benar-benar harus mengakhirnya sekarang?_

"Haruno-san, anda mendengarkanku?"

Tenggorokanku seperti tercekat.

Aku mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi tiba-tiba saja tenggorokanku terasa kering. _Sial._

 _Apa yang membuatku mempertahankan semua ini ketika aku memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk mengakhirinya atau beranjak pergi?_

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR!"

Seluruh mata di ruangan itu tertuju ke arah pintu gereja yang kini terbuka lebar. Aku harus memicingkan mata karena cahaya yang menyilaukan dari pintu yang terbuka. Seseorang yang sangat kukenal tengah berdiri terengah-engah di ambang pintu. Tuxedo yang dikenakannya berantakan dan basah oleh keringat.

"Jangan hentikan upacara pernikahan ini," si bodoh itu masih berusaha mengatur napas sambil berjalan dengan langkah lunglai ke arah altar, "maaf aku terlambat!"

Aku bisa melihat keringat yang membasahi dahinya dan rambut pirangnya yang lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Si Bodoh ini bahkan tidak mengenakan dasinya dengan benar. Saat ia tiba di altar seluruh mata masih tertuju padanya dan aku hanya bisa menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepala. Dia pikir dia bisa melanjutkan upacara pernikahan ini dengan penampilan seperti ini? Yang benar saja.

"Jangan bergerak dulu," gumamku sambil membenarkan dasi yang dikenakannya. Ia tertawa kecil dan membiarkanku merapikan pakaiannya.

"Kau tampak cantik hari ini."

Saat aku mengangkat wajahku dan mataku bertemu dengan mata birunya, ia tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya dan aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak menamparnya, "kau terlambat, Bodoh..."

Ia tertawa kecil, matanya yang berwarna seperti langit musim panas masih menatapku, "maaf aku terlambat..."

Dan saat itu juga aku teringat akan alasanku untuk tetap bertahan selama sepuluh tahun bergelut dengan nasib buruk.

Oh, tapi di samping seribu alasan untuk meninggalkannya, senyum cerahnya mewakili seribu satu alasan untuk bertahan.

.

.

.

-Part 1 : completed-


End file.
